User blog:Masterhands-paper/Idol Time PriPara News + MH yelling a lot
You don't exactly need to read this but you know, if you wanna see me vent my frustration to a non-existent audience then feel free. I don't exactly care if you already knew about this news, and getting this information from me doesn't seem like the best idea. I wanna talk about THIS first because, well I have 2 conclusions from this news. One, I am pretty much convinced that PriPara is now gonna re-hash PR-exclusive songs, now that I know that they dubbed one wth Yui, and now Neon Drop Girl is singing "Summer Night Evolution" as seen here. A normal viewer such as yourself woulf be thing "BUT MH! WHy are you making a big deal out of this, isn't this a good thing?" and I nod in agreeement because it is, but you know, the realization that these songs are being re-sung by the new cast has a very big affect on me, personally. If you didn't already know, these un-released PR songs were special to me. I don't know whether those songs were recorded by end up unused, or if they are kids songs that were sung by the PR cast, I don't know and sorta don't care? The only real reason why I have mized feelinsg about this because I know there might be a chance they re-hash "Shooting Star", "To-Ki-Me-Ki Days", and "Step Step Step" and those are too precious to me. Not that this information is important to anyone other than me, I just needed to point it out to emphasize that while I am not happy to see them sung by characters I do not even like in the first place, it's rather nostalgic? and I think it might be the tone they were going for. They better not fvck this up because Pretty Rhythm is my childhood. Our (me and my twin's) second conclusion was MAYBE the Idol Time event might be a duo event. Though while it is kinda obvious the duo live option was only made to accomodate to the 3 duo songs, it can't help but feel like the event might be like the very first event that Laala and Mirei participated in, which was a Duo Event. idk, just a theory. Also there's something new with Falala but idk & idc i can't speak japanese lmao. The other thing is WHERE'S SHION???? (looking at you@Ivanly) because the emphasis on the Neon Drop Girl is okay, it seems like she'll debut soon, whatever, but now that slowly the cast is entering Idol Time one by one makes it obvious that they are comming two, but only having emphasis on the Twins, along with their song stiked me as odd, because Shion ain't around. I don't know how news are being brought out in the past, I never really cared until today. To anyone who speaks Japanese, wtf is this???? I mean I don't want to call it a Super Cyalume because it probably isn't (if it is, f--- you ITP) but the GOLD RIMS gave be a kick to the gut. Only a few episodes in and Yui is already getting the Super Special Coord Treatment and UGGGGGGGGGGGGGH. Again, there is something new with Falala so I guess that equivalents to Yui. I am upset because she is getting this treatment TOO soon. PriPara, I mean whoever manages the arcade games whatever, is too fond with the Kami Idol Live formula, and it freaking shows. THIS is too soon, you may have convinced the kids who watch your show, BUT YOU HAVEN'T CONVINCED ME about the credibility of the show and its characters, so don't toss this in too quickly. Laala never got the special coord treatment in Season 1, she worked hard for it, it was not a gift or done by being awknowledged. I guess my opinion isn't important becaus I watch it online anyway so whatever. But hey, Neon Drop Girls's 2 chibis are cute atleast Coming Soon: Laala and Yui's relationship meta and a conclusion to why I hate Yui Category:Blog posts